Rebelle
by Welynna
Summary: Les années passent, rythmées par les Hunger Games et le départ des enfants. C'est ainsi dans le district Quatre, c'est ainsi dans tous les districts. Lorsque son frère est arrêté pour "acte de rébellions", Finnick hésite : un moyen de combattre le Capitole existerait-il réellement ?
1. Retour

_"-Des secrets" _[Finnick - Hunger Games]

**_/!\ Présence de spoilers sur les livres 2 et 3_**

Bonjour à tous,

Cela fait assez longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de Fanfictions et Hunger Games m'a donné envie de m'y remettre.

Cette fanfiction parle de Finnick, et plus particulièrement de la période durant laquelle il a peu à peu lié des liens avec les rebelles. En tant que lectrice, j'ai un peu regretté qu'on ne sache pas comment Haymitch, Finnick ou encore Beetee sont entrés en contact avec les rebelles, mais d'un autre coté, cela laisse libre court à notre imagination et donc aux fanfictions =)

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !

**Disclaimer :** l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

_"-Si tu savais ce qu'il a traversé ces dernières années, tu comprendrais que c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore parmis nous"_ [Beetee - Hunger Games]

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Retour**

-Je ne te supporte plus Finnick !  
Ses cheveux virevoltant derrière elle, elle quitta le wagon d'un pas rapide.

Finnick resta fixé sur la porte, les yeux dans le vague, la phrase résonnant dans sa tête. Les mots s'entrechoquaient et se répétaient inlassablement. Ils les entendaient, ils s'éloignaient puis revenaient, chargés de souvenirs... Il aurait voulu chasser ce que cette simple phrase éveillée en lui.

C'était il y a des années... Le nom de « Erward Maylor » avait été tiré au sort. Finnick avait levé la main et c'était porté volontaire à la place du gaillard de dix-sept ans. Dans un salon du palais de Justice, ses proches avaient défilé. Sa cousine s'était immédiatement accrochée à son cou et ne semblait vouloir le lâcher, lovée contre son torse. Son frère avait été le dernier à entrer. Il avait ouvert la porte et l'avait fixé d'un regard froid.  
-Alors, c'est cela que tu veux être ? Un tueur à la solde du Capitole ?  
Interloqué, Finnick s'était contenté de caresser un peu plus lentement les cheveux de l'enfant suspendu à son cou. Son frère avait tourné les talons.  
-Je ne te supporte plus Finnick, avait-il dit d'une voix neutre avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une voix neutre... Bien plus douloureuse que le ton virulent de la tribut qui venait de quitter son wagon. La porte grinça en s'ouvrant de nouveau et la vieille Mags rentra. Finnick se concentra sur chacun de ses pas fragiles pour tenter de chasser la mélancolie qui l'envahissait. Il aimait Mags comme une grand-mère. Une tribut elle-aussi, une ancienne gagnante. Une femme qui n'avait jamais plongé dans l'alcool, la drogue ou la luxure comme font beaucoup de vainqueurs pour oublier leurs Jeux. Il l'admirait de cette force.

-Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda la vieille femme de sa voix marmonante qu'il avait appris à comprendre sans effort.  
-Elle a retrouvé l'usage de la parole, se contenta de répondre Finnick avec un sourire complice. C'était pour me cracher toute sa haine au visage, mais au moins, maintenant on sait qu'elle n'a pas perdue ses cordes vocales dans l'arène.  
-Cela lui passera Finnick. Elle ne te déteste pas, c'est après les Jeux qu'elle est en colère.  
-Je sais... se contenta de répondre Finnick.  
Mais au fond de lui, il n'en était pas certain. Durant cette dernière édition des Jeux, en tant que mentor, il avait tout misé sur le tribut mâle. Il avait orienté les sponsors vers lui, lui avait envoyé eau et nourriture tandis que la tribut femelle ne devait compter que sur elle-même. Il était mort. Elle avait gagné.

Il était mort. Elle s'était tue.

La main ridée de Mags sur la sienne le fit à nouveau sortir de ses pensées. Dans quelques heures ils seraient de retour au district Quatre avec une gagnante. Victorieux.  
Cette réflexion lui redonna le sourire. Il ne connaissait rien de cette fille avant que son nom ne soit tiré au sort, mais il connaissait sa famille. Son père s'occupait d'une petite échoppe vendant toutes sortes d'objets hétéroclites, des passoires aux semelles, en passant par des ressorts et des boites en métal. C'était un homme sympathique, toujours prêt à conseiller ses clients et à aider ses voisins. Finnick n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, riant de bonheur, pressé que les heures défilent pour pouvoir serrer sa fille, la nouvelle gagnante du district Quatre, dans ses bras.

-Je vais aller réveiller Gaige, annonça le jeune homme en se levant du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était installé. Et sûrement chiper quelques morceaux de sucres auprès des serveurs.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Mags et sorti à son tour du wagon. Tout était toujours trop salé dans le Quatre.


	2. La petite handicapée

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici le second chapitre faisant -avec le premier- office d'introduction afin de mettre en place les bases du décor. Dès le troisième le scénario commencera réellement =) Néanmoins, j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de son retour._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La petite handicapée**

Gaige était un des nombreux vainqueurs du district Quatre, il avait remporté les cinquante-et-unièmes Hunger Games et aujourd'hui, il faisait office d'entraîneur aux carrières du district Quatre. Tous les ans, il prenait plaisir à revenir au Capitole afin de revoir ses amis des autres districts, notamment du Un, et de profiter de l'abondance de mets et de vins.  
A le voir allongé sur la banquette en cuir, ronflant, la tête en arrière, ses cheveux blonds tombant en mèches emmêlés, et des taches de liqueurs sur un torse s'arrondissant au fil des ans, Finnick se demanda s'il n'allait pas tarder à devoir arrêter d'enseigner le maniement des couteaux pour rejoindre Chaff et Haymitch -deux ivrognes notoires- dans le bêtisier des Jeux.

-Gaige ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter l'homme.  
L'ancien champion se retourna brusquement pour voir d'où venait cette voix, manquant de tomber de sa banquette.  
-Ah, c'est toi, dit-il en balbutiant.  
-On arrive bientôt, tu devrais te changer.  
Gaige marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de se lever et se diriger vers le mini-bar. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une bouteille de vin.  
-Un verre ? proposa-t-il à Finnick.  
-Non merci.  
-Tant mieux, répondit Gaige. Comme ça, je ne serais pas obligé d'ouvrir la bouteille.  
Il tourna sur place, cherchant des yeux quelque chose, se fit signe à lui-même de l'avoir trouvée et s'avança vers une valise verte qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec.  
-Ce cru va me valoir une fortune au marché noir, murmura-t-il en plaçant la bouteille dans son sac.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi cela te sert, soupira Finnick, tu as déjà tout l'argent dont tu as besoin.  
-On n'a jamais assez d'argent Finnick, tu devrais le savoir toi qui passe tes nuits à recevoir des bijoux des riches fortunées du Capitole.

Finnick ne répondit rien. Gaige savait.

Il savait la vérité mais il n'en disait rien, comme tous les autres. Cela faisait partie des tabous des vainqueurs. Une fois gagnant, on ne quitte jamais vraiment les Jeux. Sans s'en rendre compte, Finnick se mit à triturer le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet, une fine chaînette d'or qu'il avait reçu au début de cette édition, des mains d'une femme à la peau argenté et au parfum épicé.  
A côté, Gaige continuait d'inspecter les différentes bouteilles du mini-bar jugeant si le risque de les voler valait leur prix au marché noir. Finnick le regarda faire quelques minutes avant de s'éclipser.  
Gaige savait la vérité mais ne pouvait le comprendre. Pour ce trentenaire, avoir les femmes du Capitole à ses pieds étaient un rêve. Il aimait le corps des femmes, qu'importe leur âge ou leur physique. « Profite au lieu de subir bêtement ! » avait-il glissé à l'oreille de Finnick alors que celui-ci était pris de tremblement incessant dans la résidence du district Quatre, après ses premiers jours de prostitutions.  
Gaige l'enviait et cela le dégoûtait.

**...  
..**

A peine eut-il refermé la porte du wagon qu'une des préparatrices du Capitole l'apostropha à grand renfort de cris stridents.  
-Finnick ! On a un grave problème ! Un énorme problème même !  
-Que t'arrive-t-il Madilda ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Avec ces coiffeurs et maquilleurs aux manières exubérantes et aux vêtements scintillants, faire semblant de se préoccuper de leurs petits bobos de tous les jours était un exercice dans lequel il excellait et s'amusait. Aujourd'hui, les cheveux roses de Madilda étaient ramenées sur le haut de sa tête dans un chignon complexe et orné de perles, tout comme son tailleur fushia. La crispation de ses traits ressortait sous un tatouage auburn particulièrement complexe.  
-C'est Annie ! Elle a disparu !  
-Elle n'est pas dans son wagon ?  
-Non, non, non. Et si on ne commence pas la préparation tout de suite, on ne sera jamais prêt à temps ! Te rends-tu compte Finnick ! Quelle catastrophe ! C'est la catastrophe !  
Finnick posa sa main sur son épaule afin de se montrer compatissant et dit avec assurance :  
-On va la trouver.  
Madilda rougit sous le geste du jeune homme, le remercia chaleureusement, puis se mit à hurler à travers le train, avec son accent du capitole :  
-Miss Cresta ! Miss Cresta !  
-Madilda ! l'arrêta aussitôt Finnick. Pas si fort.  
-Mais il faut bien qu'elle entende, le coupa Madilda.  
-Pas si elle se cache... murmura le jeune homme.  
-Oh ! Mais pourquoi donc cette petite demoiselle ferait-elle ça ?  
Sans attendre de réponse Madilda se remit à scander le nom d'Annie et partit à travers les wagons pour tenter de retrouver la gagnante de ces derniers Hunger Games.

Avec leur dispute récente, Finnick n'était sûrement pas la meilleure personne pour trouver et convaincre Annie de rejoindre ses stylistes, mais Mags avait besoin de se reposer, Gaige ne se donnerait pas la peine de faire quoi que ce soit et les autres vainqueurs présents du district Quatre seraient très certainement aux aussi mis à contribution dès que Madilda les croiserait.

Dans le silence nouveau du train, Finnick repéra un bruit qui ressemblait à un sanglot étouffé. Il se dirigea vers le compartiment que Madilda venait de quitter et ouvrit la porte. Il eut un sourire amusé en voyant un morceau de robe bleue dépasser de derrière un rideau. Les gens du Capitole ne faisait décidément attention à rien et Annie avait été plus douée pour se cacher dans l'arène que dans un train.

-Annie, je sais que tu es là, dit-il avec précaution.  
Il poussa le rideau, trouva la jeune fille, recroquevillée sur elle-même, des spasmes d'angoisse agitant son corps. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et murmura :  
-On arrive dans peu de temps. Tes préparateurs t'attendent.  
Pas de réponse, uniquement ses spasmes et ses sanglots.  
-Ta famille t'attend aussi, ajouta-t-il, chez nous dans le district Quatre. N'as-tu pas envie d'être jolie pour eux.  
Annie passa sa main sur ses yeux et tenta de se relever mais un nouveau spasme l'agita, la faisant vaciller. Aussitôt Finnick tendit la main pour la rattraper mais la jeune fille se dégagea de son contact.  
Sans prononcer un seul mot, elle se raccrocha au rideau et se fit glisser jusqu'à la porte du compartiment.

**...  
..**

Finnick rejoignit Annie, Mags et les préparateurs environ une heure et demie avant d'arriver. Pour ces experts de la mode, Finnick était si parfait au naturel, qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'en rajouter mais ils tenaient quand même à lui passer un produit illuminateur dans les cheveux et à le recouvrir d'une crème pastel sentant les bois.

Annie ne pleurait plus, cependant son regard était vide, elle donnait l'impression de ne plus tout à fait être là.  
-Une petite handicapée qui gagne les Hungers Games, n'est-ce pas mignon, susurra Leania, la coiffeuse du groupe, à l'oreille de Finnick.  
Finnick lui adressa un sourire charmeur ce que Leania prit comme une approbation.

Dès le début des Hunger Games, Annie avait eu une réputation d'instabilité mentale au sein du Capitole. Lors du bain de sang, elle s'était évanouie, survivant uniquement car dans le désordre de ce moment, les autres tributs l'avaient pensée morte. Dans l'arène, chaque soir, elle plaquait ses mains sur ses oreilles et se balançait d'avant en arrière sans bruit. Au huitième jour, une fille du district Quatre interviewée avait annoncé qu'Annie passait la plupart de son temps, debout, les yeux perdus sur l'océan. Après la mort de son compagnon de district, elle était partie se blottir contre la pierre froide d'une grotte.  
Mais l'apothéose de son « instabilité mentale » pour le Capitole fut l'interview avec Caesar Flickerman lors de laquelle Annie n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, laissant le présentateur dans un désarrois qu'il n'avait que rarement connu. Pour se sortir de cette situation, le Capitole en la présence de Caesar décréta qu'Annie souffrait de handicap mental.

Mags comme Finnick doutait des conséquences de son attitude vis-à-vis du Capitole. Le président Snow verrait-il une gagnante léthargique comme un affront à ses Jeux ou bien serait-il satisfait de la savoir autant détruite ?  
En la regardant, ses yeux verts soigneusement mis en valeur par le maquillage de Madilda et sa taille fine moulée dans une robe bordeaux, Finnick se demanda les gens du Capitole aurait un appétit sexuel pour une fille qu'il considérait comme folle ou si son statut la sauverait de ce calvaire. Après tout, Annie n'était pas une gagnante populaire, peut-être même que sa beauté laisserait de marbre les habitants du Capitole pour qui le m'as-tu-vu et la réputation passe avant toute chose.

Le train se mit peu à peu à ralentir et Finnick regarda par la fenêtre les premières maisons de son district se matérialiser. Bientôt, il serait chez lui, auprès d'Aslinn et de ses proches.

* * *

**_Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) laissée(s) en guest sur ce chapitre (je réponds à toutes les autres reviews par MP) : _**

_Guest anonyme qui faisait une remarque sur l'instabilité mentale d'Annie :  
Avant toute chose : merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. T__u as tout à fait raison,_ dans les livres on nous dit qu'elle est devenue folle à la mort de son compagnon. Néanmoins, ce paragraphe ("Dès le début des Hunger Games, Annie avait eu une réputation d'instabilité mentale au sein du Capitole, etc.") transmet la vision du Capitole sur Annie, et non celle des Districts comme c'est le cas dans le livre. Pour ma fic', j'ai pris le partie de penser qu'avant les Hunger Games, Annie était quelqu'un d'assez fragile. De ce fait, je pense que s'évanouir en voyant des gamins s'entretuer, tenter d'échapper chaque soir à l'annonce des victimes ou prendre le temps de rêver assise au bord de l'océan n'est pas une preuve d'instabilité mentale, sauf dans une vision Capitolaire des Hungers Games où les tribus sont censés être ravis d'aller dans l'arène. Un peu comme le Capitole a joué sur "les amants maudits" pour Katniss et Peeta, je suis d'avis que les présentateurs peuvent donner aisément les explications qu'ils souhaitent pour être en accord avec l'opinion du Capitole, créer du suspens ou de la tragédie, ou bien encore enjoliver l'horreur des Jeux, mais cet aspect, j'y reviens un peu plus dans la suite de la fanfiction, notamment le chapitre 7.  
_La mort de son compagnon l'a par contre fait basculé de la fragilité à la réelle instabilité._ Les deux ne sont pas incompatibles.

_Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez explicite dans mon paragraphe et si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse. (Dans tous les cas, cela reste bien sûr uniquement ma propre vision sur le passé et l'arène de ce personnage ;) )_


	3. La dernière gerbe

**Chapitre 3 : La dernière gerbe**

Le train plongea sous un porche et s'arrêta face aux murs de pierres grises de la gare. De l'autre côté de celui-ci, des dizaines de caméra du Capitole étaient regroupées pour filmer l'arrivée de la gagnante des soixante-dixième Hunger Games. Seul un petit mètre, faisant office de quai, caché le train des reporters.  
Dans les autres districts, les gares étaient plus larges ou bien ouvertes sur l'extérieur ce qui permettait de transmettre des images des gagnants dès la porte du wagon ouverte. Dans le district Quatre, la gare était une sorte de grand couloir où le matériel des journalistes ne pouvait se poser, ils étaient donc contraints d'attendre à l'extérieur. Pour les vainqueurs, c'était l'occasion de disposer de quelques instants sur un quai où l'air marin se faisait discrètement sentir.

Annie descendit prudemment du train. Ses jambes semblaient refuser de la porter par moment et, une fois à terre, Mags lui tendit un bras auquel elle se raccrocha comme une enfant à son doudou.  
Annabelle, la présentatrice officielle pour le district Quatre, regarda le groupe descendre peu à peu du train.

-Dépêchons, dépêchons ! lança-t-elle de sa voix fluette. Annie, vous ferez bien sûr votre entrée la première. Finnick, appela-t-elle rapidement, vous vous mettrez à droite, deux pas derrière elle.  
Elle jugea du regard les autres vainqueurs du district et fit un signe à celle qui lui semblait la plus esthétique.  
-Tessa, au même niveau que Finnick, à gauche. Mags...  
Aussitôt Annie se cramponna plus fort au bras de la vieille dame pour signifier son refus de la voir partir. Annabelle soupira et laissa Mags près d'Annie, puis un à un, elle continua de placer les différents accompagnateurs, les plus beaux et populaires d'abord et le reste derrière.  
Une fois satisfaite de sa composition, elle déclara "Et en route !" et tous passèrent les portes de la gare.

**...  
..**

Les caméras zoomaient sur les larmes de la mère d'Annie, serrant sa fille dans ses bras, pour un auditoire du Capitole que Finnick pouvait aisément imaginer attendri par cette scène qu'ils oublieraient pourtant dès le lendemain.  
Dans la foule du district Quatre, il chercha du regard ses connaissances et repéra rapidement un jeune homme qui venait vers lui, Nael, un ami d'enfance. Grand et musclé, c'était un des nombreux pêcheurs de son district. Ses cheveux châtains semblaient renvoyer le soleil à travers de multiples reflets mais son regard restait terne.  
Plus terne qu'à l'habitude, pensa Finnick. C'était mauvais signe.  
-Viens, il faut que je te parle, dit-il sitôt arrivé à sa hauteur.  
-Cela te blesserait tant que ça de dire bonjour, coupa Tessa restée auprès de Finnick.  
Nael l'ignora et fendit la foule, aussitôt suivi de son ami.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue isolée où il se tourna vers lui. Semblant chercher ses mots, un silence s'installa.  
Finnick, fixant Nael, sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir. Qu'il ait eu cette mine sombre était mauvais signe, qu'il l'ait emmené à l'écart sans même prendre le temps de le saluer encore plus. Le visage de sa cousine se matérialisa dans son esprit et un nœud lui noua soudainement l'estomac.  
-C'est Aslinn...  
-Non, Aslinn va bien, intervint aussitôt Nael. C'est ton frère, lâcha-t-il après un nouveau silence, des pacificateurs l'ont arrêté la semaine derrière.  
L'inquiétude laissa place à un bourdonnement sourd. Des pensées, des questions, se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il y a une semaine.

Quelle faute avait-il commis pour que Snow s'en prenne à sa famille ? Il avait toujours agi en fonction des ordres du président. Il n'avait rien refusé, rien discuté.

Tout tournait dans sa tête, il se remémorait chaque instant de ces Jeux, tentant de voir, de trouver un acte, une parole qui lui aurait valu une punition. Pour Snow, l'obéissance passait en premier lieu par la destruction de ce qui était cher aux condamnés. Menacer le faible ou l'innocent pour que nul ne veille créer l'injustice de sa mort et que nul ne bouge.

Il n'avait pas bougé. Il avait enchaîné les rôles de mentor et d'amant. Esclave des Jeux, esclave sexuel. Il s'était montré charmeur et désirable comme on le lui avait demandé. Il avait accepté toutes les folies des femmes du Capitole et les avaient recouvertes de baisers et de sensualité.

Non, cela ne collait pas, si Snow voulait le punir, il devait forcément en connaître la raison. Chaque soir, chaque journée repassait dans son esprit, une action qui lui avait semblé anodine avait dû avoir des conséquences imprévues sur le capitole. Il avait été une poupée si docile.

-Finnick, murmura Nael.  
Finnick ouvrit les yeux pour tenter de se sortir un moment de sa réflexion et fut surpris de se trouver, allongé au sol. Il ne s'était pas senti glisser le long du mur de bois, recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
-Que s'est-il passé ? articula-t-il.  
-Des pacificateurs ont débarqué au port alors que nous rentions les bateaux. Parmi eux, il y en avait qui venaient du Capitole. Ils nous ont encerclés et ont demandé à Swel, Adriana et Declan de les suivre. Officiellement, ils ont été arrêtés pour rébellion, mais c'est étrange non...  
-Oui, répondit machinalement Finnick.  
Que Snow arrête son frère pour le punir, il pouvait aisément le concevoir. Même si ce dernier ne lui portait pas une grande affection, lui en avait toujours eu pour ce garçon de deux ans son aîné, et cela, Snow le savait. Cependant, qu'il arrête des pêcheurs qui lui étaient quasiment inconnus, cela n'avait aucun sens.

A moins que tout ceci ne lui soit pas lié.

« Rébellion »  
Swel n'avait jamais aimé le Capitole, mais personne ne le scandait à tout va. Et puis, qu'est-ce-que ça voulait dire « Rébellion », comme si l'on pouvait vraiment se rebeller contre le Capitole ? Ici, dans le Quatre.  
Bien sûr, Finnick se rappelait de l'histoire des pêcheurs ayant remplacé des poissons frais par des avariés dans des conteneurs pour le Capitole afin de signifier leur mécontentement, ou encore de cette femme qui, prise de folie, avait appelé à l'assassinat de la chef des pacificateurs. Ces événements rarissimes s'étaient réglés à grands coups de fouets sur la place publique du district, et immédiatement. Jamais, une semaine ne s'était écoulée... Jamais des pacificateurs du Capitole n'avaient été envoyés...

La gorge nouée, Finnick repensa à ses muets du Capitole. Et si Swel n'était déjà plus dans le disctrict ? S'ils avaient risqué de se croiser dans les couloirs du pavillon des Hunger Games ?  
-Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il simplement.  
-Je ne sais pas, se contenta de répondre Nael. Je n'en sais pas plus.  
Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Machinalement, Finnick avait saisi la fine écharpe de soie qu'il portait autour de ses épaules et ne cessait d'y faire divers nœuds qu'il défaisait quasiment aussitôt. Une technique pour lutter contre ses angoisses que lui avait enseigné Mags à son retour des Jeux. Un nœud claqua plus fort que les autres en se dénouant et Finnick se releva. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire pour connaître la vérité et peut-être même aider son frère. La seule chose qu'il estimait savoir faire : séduire.

-Tu diras à Aslinn que je rentrerais tard ce soir.  
Il leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel bleu surplombant les maisons de bois et ajouta :  
-Il faut retourner à la cérémonie, je ne pense pas que notre absence y soit des mieux vues.

...  
..

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon et peu à peu les habitants du district Quatre étaient conviés à rentrer chez eux. Sur le parvis de l'hôtel de ville, les derniers caméramens rangeaient leur matériel tandis qu'Annabelle leur faisait signe de se dépêcher, pressée de retourner au Capitole. Bien qu'elle s'estimait heureuse d'être la présentatrice d'un des trois meilleurs districts des Jeux, elle avait un soir confié à Finnick que son rêve de carrière était de présenter une émission de mode en vogue au Capitole et de ne « plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ces rues poussiéreuses ». Depuis, il remarquait souvent la façon qu'elle avait de tapoter ses sandales pour en chasser le sable s'envolant un peu partout dans le district et qu'elle prenait pour de la poussière. Après un bref salut au maire, elle partit en direction de la gare suivi des envoyés du Capitole et Finnick s'approcha de celui-ci.  
-Finnick ! lança l'homme de sa voix trop enjouée pour être naturelle. On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu aujourd'hui. Tu rentres chez toi ou tu viens passer un moment à la dernière gerbe ?  
-Je viens.

La dernière gerbe était une tradition instaurée par le maire du district pour célébrer la victoire d'un tribut du Quatre. Cet homme, petit et trapu, aux cheveux grisonnants, était aussi bien connu pour diriger avec force que pour son goût des divertissements. Or, les occasions de célébrations étaient rares et particulièrement encadrées par les pacificateurs. Après négociation, il avait obtenu le droit d'organiser un repas en l'honneur des tributs victorieuses et où étaient conviées les personnalités les plus importantes du district.

La soirée n'avait rien à voir avec celles du Capitole, pleines de démesure, mais restait nettement plus faste que celles habituelles du district. Une table centrale recouverte d'une nappe grise servait de buffet. Elle disposait de nombreux plats à base de poissons, de crustacés et des boissons aux senteurs de fruits parfumaient l'air.

Finnick en fit le tour, passant devant Annie et bousculant Gaige, qui inspectait avec envie les différents plats, pour se placer au plus près de Verna, la chef des pacificateurs de son district. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, musclée, dont le visage aux traits fins contrasté avec la dureté de son caractère. Ses yeux perçants relevaient chaque faits et gestes des individus et ses mains avaient l'habitude de désigner des habitants à condamner pour une raison ou une autre. En dépit de son austérité, Finnick savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir favoriser la situation de Swel. S'il pouvait obtenir aussi facilement des bijoux et de l'argent de ses clientes, peut-être pourrait-il aussi obtenir des services.

-Bonsoir Verna, dit Finnick d'une voix doucereuse.  
-Depuis quand me nommes-tu par mon prénom ? répondit-elle d'une voix cinglante.  
La partie était mal engagée. Verna n'était plus une femme du Capitole, c'était une guerrière. Pourtant, il était de fait notoire qu'elle enviait la vie des habitants à la peau colorée artificiellement et aux coiffures improbables. Finnick décida de jouer sur cette part de rêve.  
-Pardonnez-moi madame Larsh, quelques semaines au Capitole et j'en oublie la politesse de notre district.  
Cette réponse sembla lui convenir et elle détourna son attention du jeune homme.  
-Puis-je vous offrir un verre de vin ? proposa-t-il pour capter de nouveau son attention.  
-Au moins le capitole ne t'a pas fait perdre tes bonnes manières, répondit-elle en saisissant le récipient que lui tendait Finnick. Elle apporta la boisson à ses lèvres tout en scrutant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face.  
-Y ont-ils toujours ces liqueurs de menthe parfumés à la vanille ? Un vrai délice, rien à voir avec ce que nous propose ce maire.  
-Il me semble en avoir goûtées.

Finnick continua de parler des mets présents cette année au Capitole et, à sa grande surprise, cette conversation semblait particulièrement intéresser la pacificatrice. Elle venait de la haute société du Capitole et avait participé à de nombreuses fêtes avant d'être envoyée comme chef des pacificateurs dans le district Quatre. Finnick s'était toujours demandé comment des gens du Capitole étaient amenés à devenir pacificateurs. Ayant discuté avec les vainqueurs du Deux lors des différents Hunger Games, il savait que la plupart d'entre eux venait de ce district. Ce n'était pas le cas de Verna et ses origines capitolaires se ressentaient parfois dans sa façon de parler ou de considérer la vie des districts. Néanmoins, à la différence des êtres remplies de futilité qui animait le Capitole, elle était tout aussi redoutable qu'une carrière durement entraînée du Deux.

Quand une musique lancinante débuta, Finnick passa des boissons en vogue au Capitole aux chansons qu'il avait entendues tout l'été et se risqua à proposer d'échanger quelques pas de danse. Verna accepta, se remémorant ses années passées loin des cahutes en bois. Ce soir-là, tout chez Finnick rappelait le Capitole, de l'écharpe de soie qu'il portait au parfum empreignant ses mèches cuivrées, son attitude légèrement désinvolte ou encore son rire trop clair pour être totalement honnête. Le jeune garçon se rapprocha davantage de sa partenaire et profita d'une danse à deux pour déposer un baiser sur son épaule

-Crois-tu vraiment que cela va aider ton frère Finnick ?

Finnick tressaillit à cette parole. Elle savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Elle le savait sûrement dès qu'il lui avait adressé la parole. C'était tellement flagrant, tellement stupide d'avoir tenté. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'arrêter aussi brutalement, s'avouer coupable serait prendre le risque de voir la colère de la chef des pacificateurs s'abattre sur un autre de ses proches. Il devait continuer à jouer le jeu de la séduction que Verna lui avait laissé instaurer, dans lequel elle l'avait laissé s'enliser jusqu'à le prendre au piège.

-Non, je suis certain que vous savez ce que vous faites, répondit-il comme pour tenter de dissiper ses soupçons.

Une poupée au service des proches de Snow, voilà ce qu'il était. Depuis sa participation volontaire aux Hunger Games, Swel le voyait comme un suppôt du Capitole, et aujourd'hui il était loin d'être le seul. Derrière le masque de ses multiples conquêtes, beaucoup était d'avis que Finnick cherchait à s'attirer les faveurs du Capitole et de ses représentants pour profiter de leur luxure et fuir la vie des districts. Et si Verna était comme eux ? Elle pourrait aisément penser qu'il désirait la séduire pour quelques faveurs purement égoïstes.  
En déposant un second baiser au creux de son cou, il ajouta en chuchotant :  
-Swel m'a renié tandis que le Capitole m'adoptait. Je serais stupide de chercher à tout perdre pour cet imbécile.  
Ces mots lui étaient douloureux à prononcer, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître en les camouflant sous la voix sensuelle qu'il savait composée. Verna ne répondit rien, préférant profiter de la chaleur du corps du jeune garçon. De nombreux convives leur lançaient des regards de méfiance. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dirigés contre elle, mais uniquement contre celui tentant de se faire passer pour son amant d'un soir.

Finnick aussi les voyait. Il devait néanmoins continuer à incarner cette image de garçon volage, que tous dans cette salle avait dorénavant de lui.

...  
..

La pluie tombait depuis quelques minutes, heurtant dans un bruit de crépitement les taules métalliques qui servaient de toits aux hangars du port. Avec une douceur inhabituelle pour une pacificatrice, Verna fit glisser ses lèvres sur celles de Finnick et les amena jusqu'au creux de son oreille où elle murmura d'une voix faible :  
-Swel est dans une cellule de haute sécurité de l'Hotel de Ville. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais t'accorder de visite, encore moins le faire sortir. Il est jugé par le Capitole, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.  
Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme avant de s'éloigner du bâtiment dans lequel elle venait de l'emmener. Finnick la regarda partir pris de surprise.  
En dépit de tout, il avait obtenu les informations désirées.


	4. Aslinn

_Bonjour,_

_Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier __**LJay Odair**__ pour sa review (la toute première) sur cette fanfiction (J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant) et vous inciter par la même occasion à aller découvrir ses fanfictions._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Aslinn**

Finnick traversa le quartier des vainqueurs d'un pas rapide. La pluie continuait de tomber sur les toitures de tuiles et ruisselait sur le sentier pavé de pierres blanches. Une faible lumière émanant de sa maison lui indiqua qu'on l'y attendait encore, malgré l'heure tardive.

Il poussa la porte de chêne et entra dans le hall de l'habitation où il laissa ses chaussures et sa veste, trempées par la pluie. Il avança vers le salon et vit Aslinn, endormie sur un sofa de velours bleu. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle avait dû l'attendre de longues heures avant de s'endormir ici. Avec précaution, il déposa une couverture sur sa cousine et la regarda dormir quelques instants avant de baisser la lumière.

Son souffle au rythme régulier apaisa le jeune homme. Délicatement, il passa une main sur le front d'Aslinn, relevant quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes, mais grimaça au contact de la peau trop chaude pour signifier une parfaite santé.

Aslinn enchaînait les maladies depuis sa naissance. Des crises de fièvre survenaient souvent, parfois accompagnées de difficultés à respirer. Enfant, le médecin du District ne lui donnait que peu d'années à vivre mais suite à la victoire aux Jeux de Finnick et à l'argent de la récompense, sa cousine avait pu recevoir de nombreux médicaments provenant du Capitole. Néanmoins, depuis quelques mois, son état avait tendance à s'aggraver et les rechutes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

Finnick la regarda dormir de longues minutes avant de quitter la pièce et d'en éteindre la lumière.

**...  
..**

-Debout !  
Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avant de remonter le drap par-dessus sa tête, ébloui par les rayons de soleil entrant dans sa chambre.  
-Finnick, lève-toi ! continua la voix chantante.  
Finnick ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et vit sa cousine assise sur son lit. Une odeur de crêpes provenait de l'étage inférieur et la jeune fille le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il s'assit et, comme il en avait l'habitude, l'entoura de ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue -toujours chaude.  
-Ça va ? demanda-t-il inquiet de cette fièvre.  
-Oui ! répondit-elle de sa voix enjouée mais voyant que la réponse ne semblait suffire à son cousin elle ajouta : j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne mais ça va. J'ai fait des crêpes, tu devrais te dépêcher avant que Nael n'arrive et ne mange tout.  
Puis, déposant à son tour un baiser sur la joue de son cousin, elle sortit de la chambre.

Finnick sourit ne pouvant s'empêcher d'envier l'illusoire légèreté d'Aslinn. Malgré les difficultés, elle savait garder une énergie positive, comme si chacun de ses malheurs n'avaient de cesse de lui donner un peu plus l'envie d'avancer.

Finnick se leva, enfila rapidement un ensemble blanc et descendit les marches le séparant de la cuisine.

**...  
..**

La chaise vide en face de Finnick le ramena brusquement à la situation de son frère. Il posa la crêpe couverte de sucre qu'il tenait et s'avança pour attraper une fine corde posée sur une table basse, qu'il commença à nouer. Aslinn stoppa sa futile discussion sur une rumeur ayant agitée le district et alla s'asseoir auprès de son cousin. Elle le regarda nouer et dénouer la corde, cherchant les mots justes pour parler de la situation de Swel dont le sujet avait jusqu'à présent été évité.  
-Tu sais... commença-t-elle avant de se stopper et de soupirer. Il est bien plus fort que nous deux, reprit-elle.  
-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? répondit Finnick sans cesser de nouer la corde.  
-Il faut pour oser se soulever contre le Capitole, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
Finnick stoppa son mouvement et regarda Aslinn dans les yeux.  
-Tu crois vraiment qu'il est coupable ? murmura-t-il à son tour.  
-Au fait Finnick ! lança-t-elle tout à coup à voix haute. On devrait aller directement rejoindre Nael sur la plage, il fait beau profitons-en ! Pas comme quand Swel a été arrêté, des pacificateurs sont venus à la maison pour inspecter ses affaires et ils ont laissé des traces de boues partout sur le plancher ! Heureusement que Mags n'était pas là ! Elle m'aurait encore accusée de ne pas prendre soin des choses !  
Finnick approuva d'un signe de tête, comprenant parfaitement ce changement de discussion et où Aslinn voulait en venir. Si des pacificateurs étaient venus et pensaient qu'il y avait un quelque-conque lien entre Swel, une rébellion et cette maison, ils avaient pu placer des micros pour écouter ce qui s'y dirait durant quelques temps.

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent du quartier des vainqueurs et se dirigèrent vers la plage, située à cinq minutes de marche de là. La plupart des routes du district Quatre n'était que des sentiers de sables mais le quartier des vainqueurs, construit par le Capitole, faisait figure d'exception avec ses chemins pavés et ombragés. En réalité, tout dans ce quartier rappelait qu'il avait été construit par des gens venus d'ailleurs et dans le but d'un hébergement possible pour des fonctionnaires du Capitole de passage dans le district : les maisons étaient de marbre et non de bois, des bancs faisaient face à la mer là où les habitants du district s'asseyaient sur les rochers, la nuit des lampes éclairées les porches, si bien que le quartier avait été surnommé « le petit Capitole » au sein du district Quatre.

Lors d'une tempête en mer, les parents de Finnick, Swel et Aslinn avaient disparus. Les trois enfants avaient alors été confiés à l'assistance publique où Aslinn pleurait sans cesse de faim, de maladie et de tristesse entre les bras des deux garçons. Pourtant, au bout de quelques mois, c'était elle qui cherchait à faire sourire ses aînées. Le Capitole, considérant ses vainqueurs comme des héros pleins de maturité et non comme des gamins instables capables de tuer aussi facilement que les autres de leur âge batifolent, offrait à chacun d'entre eux une maison qu'il pouvait partager avec ses proches. Au début, Finnick avait craint d'être séparé de sa famille restante, mais l'assistance publique, trop heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser de deux de ses pensionnaires avaient signé une dérogation afin que Swel et Aslinn quittent l'établissement et depuis, la vie s'était organisée tant bien que mal dans la maison du Capitole. Mags était passée régulièrement les voir, rouspétant contre la vaisselle laissée de côté ou les affaires non rangées mais avec les années et la maturité grandissante des trois pensionnaires, la maison était peu à peu devenue une collocation familiale propre et rangée.

Arrivé sur la plage des vainqueurs et son sable fin, Finnick et Aslinn longèrent la côte jusqu'à rejoindre une seconde plage, plus abrupte, où le sable laissait peu à peu place aux rochers. Au loin, se dressait les premiers bâtiments du port. Aslinn et Finnick escaladèrent un rocher où ils s'assirent, face à la mer. Un léger silence s'installa, brisé à rythme régulier par le remous des vagues.

-Alors... Tu penses que Swel a vraiment fait quelque chose ? Qu'il est coupable ?  
-Coupable ? reprit violemment Aslinn sur un ton de reproche. Tu parles comme le Capitole, ajouta-t-elle sans cacher une pointe de colère dans sa voix.  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire par là ? répondit le jeune homme sur la défensive.  
-S'il a fait quelque chose, il est courageux, téméraire, juste, mais pas coupable.  
-Et inconscient...  
-Ça, c'est parce que vous êtes frères, dit-elle sur un ton plus léger. Moi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est fait des trucs contre le Capitole, ajouta-t-elle plus calme. C'est tout à fait dans sa nature, il n'a jamais été du genre à ne pas associer ses paroles d'actes, et tu sais très bien ce qu'il disait sur le Capitole...  
-Et tu crois vraiment qu'il serait assez fou pour tenter de telles actions désespérées ?  
-Non. Mais assez téméraire pour croire qu'il est possible de faire changer les choses, oui, certainement. Tu sais Finnick, je suis persuadée que s'il n'y avait rien, les pacificateurs l'auraient déjà condamné ou relâché. S'ils le gardent, c'est forcément pour le questionner, et s'ils le questionnent, c'est qu'il y a des actions, un groupe, une organisation ou un je ne sais quoi d'important derrière tout ça.

Un nouveau silence s'installa et les deux cousins plongés dans leurs pensées respectives ne virent pas tout de suite la silhouette de Nael se rapprocher d'eux.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions._

_A titre d'information, Aslinn est un prénom irlandais signifiant rêve; tandis que Swel vient de l'anglais "Swell" qui signifie "houle" (les ondulations à la surface de la mer)._


	5. Le Squat

_Bonjour à tous,_

_En relisant ma fanfiction, je me suis rendue compte d'une erreur de date dans le chapitre 2. Je l'ai donc édité pour corriger tout ça : Gaige a remporté les 51ème Hunger Games et non les 61ème.  
Par ailleurs, afin de mieux situer l'histoire, je vous rappelle qu'elle se situe juste après la victoire d'Annie, les 70ème Hunger Games. Finnick a donc 19 ans à cette époque._

_Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents (j'ai d'ailleurs hésité à le diviser en deux) et j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'arrivée de Nael ne détendit pas l'atmosphère. Finnick leur annonça ce qu'il avait appris de Verna tandis que Nael faisait part des rumeurs sur Declan entendues à bord des bateaux de pêche. A en croire les pêcheurs, le jeune homme -arrêté en même temps que Swel et Adrianna- passait de plus en plus de temps au marché noir du district et c'est ce qui lui aurait valu ses ennuis.  
-« Une façon de stopper la contrebande dans le district » m'a dit le vieux Alfred.  
-Ou bien l'endroit idéal où une rébellion peut s'organiser... compléta Aslinn à voix basse.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent en silence.

-Quoi ? lança-t-elle soudain.  
-On ne devrait pas parler ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas prudent.  
-Mais elle a raison, murmura Finnick à son tour, si j'avais espoir qu'une rébellion existe, c'est là-bas que je m'adresserais.  
-N'y pensez même pas ! coupa aussitôt Nael, particulièrement inquiet qu'un pacificateur puisse passer dans les parages et surprendre leur conversation.  
-J'ai dit « si », reprit Finnick.  
-Et si tu avais espoir qu'une rébellion existe, tu les rejoindrais ? questionna Aslinn.  
Finnick porta son regard sur les vagues. Au loin, le mats d'un bateau tanguait à leur rythme. Il se remémora l'espace d'un instant les visages des enfants de son district partis dans l'arène pour ne jamais en revenir. Aussitôt vinrent s'ajouter ceux qu'ils avaient dû tuer dans ce jeu de la mort et une source de colère sourde monta en lui.  
-Oui.  
Le mot franchit ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'ait pu le retenir ou y réfléchir, comme si cette réflexion avait déjà eu lieu, des années durant, inconsciemment, lors des crises de fièvres sans médicaments, lors des éditions des Jeux, lors des discours de Swel, lors des arrestations, lors de ses visites au Capitole, lors de ses propres Jeux.  
-Moi je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose, renchérit de nouveau Aslinn. Toutes les fois où Swel s'absentait, ce n'était pas pour rien... Et lui aussi passait beaucoup de temps au marché noir. On devrait y aller faire un tour.  
-Hors de question que tu mettes les pieds là-bas !  
-Et pourquoi ? répondit-elle avec verve.  
-Parce que c'est le lieu le moins fréquentable de tout le district, expliqua Nael de sa voix posée, et un des moins sûrs aussi. Les pacificateurs ont tendance à surveiller tous ceux qui s'en approchent en ce moment.  
-Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, j'ai quatorze ans ! s'exclama Aslinn en se relevant. L'été prochain, ce sera ma quatrième nomination pour les Hunger Games, il serait peut-être tant d'arrêter de me voir comme une gamine !  
-Aslinn, reprit Finnick plus calmement. Nael vient de nous dire que les pacificateurs ont arrêté Declan car il passait trop de temps au marché noir, ils sont venus chez nous et ont fouillé la maison. Tu ne crois pas que si tu y vas, tu vas juste attirer les soupçons sur toi-aussi ? Cela n'aidera pas Swel.

« Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier. » La phrase de Verna lui revint en mémoire mais il l'a tue.

-Ce n'est pas une question de l'aider, dit Aslinn d'une voix beaucoup plus faible, presque brisée. C'est pour agir.  
Finnick se leva à son tour et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, comme quand ils étaient encore enfants. Nael les regarda un moment, sans rien dire et se fut Finnick qui brisa le nouveau silence qui s'était instauré.  
-Toi, tu n'as peut-être rien à faire au marché noir, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Gaige y passe tout son temps. Je crois que Mags y va aussi quelquefois. Je n'aurais qu'à prétexter vouloir voir l'un ou l'autre et ma présence là-bas sera bien plus justifiée que la tienne.

Doucement, Aslinn caressa le dos de son cousin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle voulut lui demander de l'accompagner mais la voix d'une jeune femme, quelques mètres derrière eux, la fit taire.

...  
..

-Eh bien, vous êtes là ! s'exclama le ton sec de Tessa.  
Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent sur l'ancienne championne qui s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche rapide. Ses cheveux caramels étaient noués par un foulard bleu et sa robe légère flottait dans la brise marine. Elle les rejoignit rapidement et après les avoir brièvement salué, enchaîna de son même ton cassant :  
-Annie s'est encore remise à jouer à cache-cache. A croire que l'arène lui manque, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire aussi sec que sa voix.  
-Elle ressent sûrement le besoin d'être seule, intervint Finnick avec sérieux.  
-Toujours est-il qu'en tant qu'anciens champions, Mags nous demande de la chercher, continua Tessa comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Mais la flemme...  
En disant ces derniers mots, elle s'assit à côté de Nael, bien décidé à rester avec le petit groupe.  
-Elle rentrera bien tôt ou tard de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le rocher, baigné par le soleil.  
Aslinn se détacha des bras de Finnick et vint d'asseoir à côté de Tessa.  
-Si Annie a besoin d'être seule, dit-elle en reprenant les mots de Finnick, il vaut peut-être mieux la laisser un moment.  
A son tour, elle s'allongea sur le rocher et fixa son cousin de ses yeux verts. Celui-ci fit quelques pas en contrebas et se tourna vers le groupe rassemblé.  
-Je vais aller trouver Gaige pour lui parler d'Annie. Aslinn, n'oublie pas les crêpes que tu as préparées ce matin !

La jeune fille se rassit brusquement et invita Nael et Tessa à la suivre au petit Capitole qu'ils avaient quitté un peu plus tôt et où un plateau de crêpes les attendait depuis. Le jeune homme refusa, préférant prendre la route avec Finnick tandis que Tessa acceptait avec plaisir. Aslinn regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner en direction du marché noir et épousseta sa robe avant de prendre le chemin opposé.

Pour une raison que Finnick n'arrivait pas à cerner, sa cousine avait toujours apprécié la présence de Tessa. Lui, la trouvait superficielle et imbue d'elle-même. Néanmoins, son arrivée fortuite l'avait aidé. A présent, il disposait à la fois d'une excuse pour aller rejoindre Gaige au marché noir et d'une raison pour qu'Aslinn ne l'accompagne pas. Les pauses de Nael ne durant rarement plus d'une heure, il savait que ce dernier ne pourrait pas venir avec lui et avait pris cette même excuse pour ne pas rester en présence de Tessa avec qui il avait toujours eu des relations difficiles.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, deux sentiers naissaient de la plage. Le premier la longeait jusqu'au port où travaillait Nael tandis que le second partait dans les terres du district. Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent et prirent chacun leur chemin. Couvert de sable, le sentier menant dans les terres n'était délimité que par une palissade nattée. Rapidement, les premières maisons du district la côtoyaient. C'était là que vivaient la plupart des pêcheurs. Faites de bois, montés sur pilotis, les habitants du Capitole les trouvaient _typiques_ et chaque année elles étaient montrées au gagnant des Hunger Games de passage dans le district pour sa tournée. Pour Finnick, elles représentaient autant la pauvreté que des souvenirs d'enfance. La pauvreté car il savait que derrière ce décor _typique_ se cachaient des familles entassées dans de petites pièces, sans eau ni électricité. Des souvenirs, car c'était dans ce quartier qu'il avait vécu avant d'être confié à l'assistance publique. Il quitta le sentier central pour contourner les premières habitations et passer devant celle qu'il avait autrefois occupé. Du linge étendu à la fenêtre lui montra qu'elle n'était pas laissée à l'abandon. En effet, peu après le décès de ses parents, un jeune couple de pêcheurs avait à son tour occupé les lieux mais Finnick n'était jamais entré en contact avec eux.

Il quitta le quartier de la plage et continua sa route vers l'est. Là-bas, se trouvait le Squat en comparaison duquel les cabanes des pêcheurs faisaient office de palais et c'était aussi là-bas que se trouvait le marché noir.

...  
..

Bien qu'étant déjà passé près de l'agglomération de taules et de poutres constituant les habitations du Squat, Finnick n'y était jamais entré. Éloigné de la mer comme du centre du district, le Squat était la misère du district Quatre. La plupart de ses habitants n'avaient pas d'emploi et vivaient de petits trafics ou des _tesserae_de leurs enfants. Dès leur plus jeune âge, les plus forts d'entre eux n'avaient que peu d'hésitation à s'inscrire en tant que carrière dans l'espoir d'apporter de l'argent à leur proche, de la nourriture aux habitants du district et par répercussion à leur quartier. Finnick repensa un instant aux carrières du Deux qui s'entraînaient et se portaient volontaires uniquement pour l'honneur et le goût de la victoire tandis que la plupart de ceux du Quatre le faisait pour tenter d'échapper à leur destin. Une fois dans l'arène, le Un, le Deux et le Quatre étaient constamment et tout autant haïs par les huit autres districts. Cette pensée lui fit mal au cœur alors qu'il croisait une petite fille d'à peine trois ans, au corps si fragile qu'on l'aurait cru composé uniquement d'os recouverts d'une membrane de peau. La victoire d'Annie devrait faire venir des sacs de céréales jusque dans le Squat dans les jours qui venaient.

Les ruelles crasseuses le mettaient mal à l'aise. Sa place n'était pas là et le peu de gens qu'ils croisaient le lui faisait bien sentir par des regards lourds de mépris.  
-Hé ! Odair ! l'apostropha quelqu'un.  
Finnick se stoppa dans sa marche et regarda la personne lui faisant face. De taille moyenne, les cheveux en broussaille, une salopette déchirée au-dessus du genou, l'individu se rapprocha de lui en boitillant.  
A cette démarche, Finnick reconnu aussitôt l'homme et lui adressa un sourire amical. Kainny Poy. De même âge, Finnick et Kainny avait partagé les mêmes classes à l'école du district et sans être ami, ils avaient toujours eu des relations courtoises.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Odair ?  
-Salut Kainny, lui sourit Finnick. Je suis à la recherche de Gaige. Je me disais qu'il était peut-être au marché.  
-C'est possible mais tu ferais mieux de l'attendre chez lui.  
-Je préférerais aller voir au marché.  
Kainny Poy marqua une hésitation avant de dire :  
-Comme tu le sens, mais ne crois pas y être le bienvenu.

Kainny l'accompagna jusqu'à un local fait de taules métalliques. La plupart des piliers soutenant le petit édifice étaient rouillés et quelques vis ressortaient dangereusement de leur gond. Cependant, le bâtiment avait été sommairement consolidé à l'aide de divers matériaux allant de tours en briques aux solides cordages des anciens navires. A l'intérieur, des tables, des bancs et des chaises d'origines diverses étaient regroupés en petits cercles désordonnés. Le tout donnait un ensemble plutôt disparate servant à la fois de zone de rencontre, de bar et d'épicerie. La plupart des habitants du Squat aimait se retrouver dans cet unique lieu de convivialité de leur quartier. Quelques habitants des autres zones du district y avait également établi leurs habitudes tandis que d'autres encore ne venaient que pour s'y procurer des produits et des services introuvables ailleurs, ce qui lui avaient donné sa réputation avérée de marché noir.  
C'était le type de lieu où tout le monde se connaissait et où l'arrivée d'un nouveau venu ne passait que rarement inaperçu.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux ? grogna un homme d'une soixantaine d'année aux cheveux grisonnants dès que Finnick eut passé la porte.  
-Je viens voir Gaige, dit le jeune homme avec l'assurance dont il savait faire preuve mais un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours lui indiqua l'absence de l'ancien champion.  
-Il est dans la réserve, indiqua une jeune femme à la peau basanée. Attends-le là.  
Sur ces mots, elle partit derrière un rideau verdâtre faisant office de porte vers une autre zone du marché.  
-Et si moi, je veux pas qu'il attende là, reprit l'homme aux cheveux gris.  
Gêné, Finnick se tut et ne bougea pas, cherchant un moyen d'entrer en contact avec les possibles amis de Swel et une éventuelle rébellion. Face à lui, les regards se faisaient hostiles. Il n'avait pas imaginé que l'accueil au sein du marché pourrait être aussi glacial. Gaige lui en avait toujours parlé comme d'un lieu convivial et sympathique, loin de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le rideau verdâtre bougea à nouveau mais ce ne fut pas Gaige qui en sortit mais un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux mèches brunes soigneusement relevés.

-Tiens donc ! Finnick Odair ! lança l'inconnu en s'avançant vers lui.  
-Il dit qu'il veut voir Gaige, grogna de nouveau le vieux.  
-Ah oui ?  
La voix du jeune homme était particulièrement claire et sonnante, ses vêtements composés d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir montrait qu'il n'était pas originaire du Squat mais plus probablement des quartiers marchands. Beaucoup d'entre eux venait au marché afin d'écouler des produits devenus trop avariés pour le reste du district.

-Gaige est occupé à négocier le prix d'une bouteille de vin, il ne devrait pas tarder, reprit le jeune homme. Tu devrais peut-être l'attendre dehors, dit-il en se rapprochant de Finnick. A l'intérieur, tu vas perdre ton beau bronzage, ce serait fort dommage pour madame Larsh, n'est-ce pas ?  
En entendant le nom de la chef des pacificateurs, Finnick ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le garçon. Les nouvelles pouvaient-elles circuler si vite qu'un simple fils de marchand soit déjà au courant de son escapade de la veille ? Se moquait-il de lui ou tentait-il de lui faire passer un message ?  
Le jeune homme soutint le regard de Finnick comme si s'en était un regard de défi et lui adressa un sourire narquois.  
-Vraiment Finnick, tu serais mieux dehors, dit-il d'une voix faussement aimable.  
-Moi, je veux pas d'associé ici, maugréa le vieux comme pour lui-même.  
Le garçon lui adressa un regard bien plus sec avant de reporter son attention sur Finnick. Voyant que celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il lui saisit le bras. Aussitôt, comme un réflexe acquit dans l'arène, Finnick se dégagea de l'étreinte du garçon. Deux autres se levèrent et entourèrent Finnick. Il repéra un coutelas posé sur le comptoir. Une vingtaine de personnes lui faisait face. Comme dans les Jeux. L'inconnu appuya son regard hostile en fixant Finnick mais ne dit rien.

-Finnick ! s'exclama la voix enjoué de Gaige venant à son tour de passer le rideau vert et coupant les deux jeunes gens dans leur jugement respectif.  
-Finnick, Finnick, Finnick, reprit Gaige, tu sais qu'il y en a qui sont durs en affaire ici !  
Il attrapa Finnick par les épaules et l'emmena à une table proche et inoccupée.  
-Alors, qu'est ce qui t'amène ?  
-Mags, répondit Finnick. Annie a disparu et Mags souhaite que tous les anciens champions la recherche.  
-Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu jusque là ?  
N'attendant aucune réponse, Gaige eut un éclat de rire et se releva de la table.  
-Allez viens Finnick !  
Il attrapa de nouveau Finnick par les épaules et le fit sortir du bâtiment.  
-Si elle s'est pas noyée, on va la retrouver la gamine !

Ils s'éloignèrent du marché. Finnick pestait intérieurement d'avoir raté l'occasion d'entrer en contact avec l'hypothétique rébellion du district Quatre et se questionnait sur comment retourner sur place sous de meilleure hospices. De plus, comment pourrait-il les reconnaître entre ceux venant pour affaires pour Gaige et ceux passant simplement leur temps là-bas. Il lui faudrait sûrement montrer plus ouvertement des signes d'hostilité envers le Capitole dans le district, le tout sans éveiller les soupçons des pacificateurs.

-C'était qui ce garçon habillé tout en noir, au marché ? demanda Finnick alors qu'ils traversaient une zone de décharge de taules et d'éléments de vieux navires, inoccupée par les gens du Squat.  
-Je suppose que tu parles d'Asphodèle. Il t'a pas vraiment souhaité la bienvenue j'imagine.  
Finnick acquiesça.  
-Tu sais Finnick, ces gens-là n'ont jamais rien eu du Capitole alors savoir que toi tu reçois de l'or, des bijoux, que tu fricotes avec leur nana et même avec Larsh à ce qu'on dit ! Forcément, ça leur plaît pas trop. Ils jalousent.  
Finnick regarda Gaige se demandant s'il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait de dire. Il devenait évident que la source d'animosité des gens du marché n'était pas liée à une quelque-conque jalousie. Les invités à la dernière gerbe n'étaient déjà plus les seuls à penser qu'il y avait eu une histoire entre Finnick et Verna et fricoter avec une pacificatrice, comme le disait Gaige, ne créait pas de jalousie mais une immense méfiance et un dégoût, envers celui qui se rapprochait autant de l'autorité du Capitole au sein du district. Finnick ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel se demandant par quel moyen il pourrait à présent regagner la confiance de son district et des rebelles. Alors qu'il venait d'effleurer la possibilité d'agir contre le Capitole, la partie semblait déjà lui échapper.

-Ben elle est là la gamine !

Finnick regarda l'endroit indiqué par le doigt boudiné de Gaige et vit Annie, étendue contre une planche délabrée. Inconsciente.

Du sang sur la manche de sa robe.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires, remarques et critiques sur l'histoire et l'écriture._


	6. Poupée de Noeuds

_Bonjour à tous._  
_Avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et j'espère que la suite vous plaira_ =)

_Ce chapitre est un de ceux qui font que j'ai inscrit ma fanfic en rating T. Néanmoins, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à évaluer les ratings : G ? T ? Dans le doute, je préfère mettre trop haut que trop bas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les commentaires. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Poupée de noeuds**

-Ses parents ne vont sûrement plus tarder.  
Finnick acquiesça sans lâcher du regard le corps inconscient d'Annie.

Gaige l'avait portée jusqu'au marché où se trouvait une vieille guérisseuse à la peau si ridée qu'elle ne semblait faite que de sillons mais aux compétences encore alertes. Avec précaution, la guérisseuse avait nettoyé les plaies d'Annie. Trois ouvertures au poignet gauche. Elle lui avait ensuite appliqué un bandage extrêmement serré avant de partir chercher quelques herbes médicinales à son domicile tandis que Gaige prenait la route de la ville afin de prévenir les proches d'Annie.

Asphodèle s'assit à côté de Finnick et le fixa un moment. Ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte, absorbé par la vue d'Annie étendue. Doucement, il remonta une couverture sur le buste de la jeune fille, sans la perdre un instant du regard. Elle semblait tellement fragile. Comment une telle jeune fille avait-elle pu survivre à vingt-trois tributs ? Et comment pourrait-elle affronter le Capitole ?

Un bref regard sur ses bandages fit perler des larmes dans ses yeux. Il déroula, pour la seconde fois de la journée, la cordelette qu'il portait dans sa poche et commença à y faire un ensemble de nœuds complexes. Peu à peu, les enchevêtrements de corde firent place à un tissage précis laissant apparaître une forme humanoïde. Au même rythme, Finnick sentait son esprit se calmer et ses yeux capables de se détacher du corps inerte. Il regarda la figurine faite de corde prendre forme sous ses doigts, fit une boucle simulant un ruban à cheveux sur la tête de la poupée et la déposa auprès d'Annie.  
-Tu crois à ses légendes ? demanda Asphodèle avec incrédulité.  
Finnick ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Les poupées de nœuds étaient une ancienne tradition du Quatre. On disait qu'elles avaient le pouvoir de chasser les mauvais esprits et de protéger ceux qui en étaient proches. Dans la réalité, presque personne ne portait cette foi. Laissant ces superstitions aux rangs de folklore, elles étaient utilisées comme jouets par les enfants. Néanmoins, depuis des années, c'était l'objet personnel que Mags conseillait d'emmener dans l'arène à chaque tribut du Quatre, en tant que souvenir de son district certes, mais surtout afin de pouvoir y garder une infime lueur d'espoir.

Les perles du rideau servant de porte à la petite pièce s'entrechoquèrent dans un léger cliquetis. Finnick et Asphodèle se retournèrent et virent la guérisseuse et Mags entrer. Finnick se leva pour laisser passer la vieille femme portant les herbes médicinales et alla auprès de Mags.  
-J'ai croisé Asclée qui m'a prévenue, lui annonça Mags en indiquant la guérisseuse. Mais je doute que les pacificateurs laissent la mère d'Annie quitter son travail pour aller la retrouver.  
Elle posa sa main ridée sur l'épaule de Finnick comme pour le rassurer. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur Annie. Asclée et Asphodèle étaient penchés auprès d'elle, avaient défait ses bandages et apposaient diverses feuilles sur ses plaies.  
-J'aurais dû partir à sa recherche dès que Tessa m'a dit qu'elle avait disparu, murmura le jeune homme.  
-Tu n'es responsable de rien Finnick.  
-Elle ne supportera pas la Tournée de la Victoire ! s'emporta soudainement le jeune homme conscient de son impuissance. C'est impossible !  
Voir Annie allongée ainsi semblait lui broyait le cœur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû participer à ces Jeux. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les gagner et connaître l'enfer de la victoire. Les cris, les peurs et les tributs qui reviennent hanter chaque instant de l'après Hunger Games. Il n'y avait plus de journées passées à chercher quelque-conque moyen de subsistance, à travailler dans le port ou en ville, tout était offert par le Capitole. Il n'y avait plus que des journées vides à ressasser ce qu'on avait vu, ce qu'on avait fait. Peut-être auraient-ils dû la laisser allongée sur cette planche. Peut-être le suicide était-il préférable. Les pacificateurs surveillaient les champions, ils les laissaient se perdre dans l'alcool ou la drogue mais les empêchaient de mettre fin à leurs jours avant la Tournée de la Victoire, ils n'avaient que trop besoin de leur nouveau vainqueur lors de cet événement annuel célébrant les Hunger Games en milieu d'année. Annie avait réussi à leur échapper. Elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'évader et ils le lui avaient ôté. Soudainement, il se sentit honteux d'effleurer cette pensée. Vingt-trois enfants étaient morts cette année encore. Une avait survécue. N'était-il pas plus raisonnable de tenter de vivre en leur mémoire ?

Le visage d'Alice Newer, la tribut du Trois de son année, s'imposa à sa mémoire. Il s'effondra dans les bras de Mags. Alice, treize ans, la première tribut qu'il avait assassiné dans l'arène.

**...**  
**..**

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'une heure qu'Annie était allongée auprès d'Asclée. Par moment, elle revenait à elle mais se rendormait presque aussitôt. Son père l'avait rejointe et ne cesser de lui caresser doucement la paume de la main.

Le rideau de perles s'écarta brusquement, poussé par un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, visiblement essoufflé.  
-Asphodèle ! s'écria-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme resté seconder Asclée dans ses soins. Les pacificateurs ont emmené Declan sur la place !  
Avec rapidité, Asphodèle posa la compresse qu'il tenait et sortit à la suite du garçonnet.  
-Tu devrais peut-être y aller aussi Finnick, suggéra Mags. Nous sommes assez de trois pour veiller sur Annie.  
Finnick acquiesça et sortit à la suite d'Asphodèle. Il n'avait croisé Declan que de rares fois dans le district mais il le savait ami de Swel et son arrestation faisait écho à celle de son frère. Ce que les pacificateurs allaient faire et dire, l'état dans lequel Declan serait, était probablement identique pour Swel.

Quelques mètres avant d'arriver sur la place centrale du Quatre, un cri de douleur transperça l'air. Finnick sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Il accéléra le pas. Une centaine de personnes étaient regroupées sur la place centrale. Surélevé, Declan gémissait de douleur sous l'œil impassible de Verna. Devant lui, un pacificateur armé d'un fouet aux multiples lanières affichait un sourire malsain. Au bout de chacun des rubans de cuir pendaient des pointes de métal et des gouttes de sang.  
L'homme leva son arme et l'abattit sur le jeune homme qui poussa un nouvel hurlement. Son visage était animé de spasme et sa respiration difficile. Des ecchymoses visibles entre les multiples plaies de son corps dénudé et attaché oscillaient entre le bleu et noir. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été arrachés par poignet et sa jambe droite formée un angle étrange.

Un autre claquement. Un nouveau cri. Des spasmes de douleur. Un district qui ne bouge pas. Tétanisé.

Le claquement suivant s'accompagna de rires de la part du pacificateur, déchirant la chair du garçon. Ce n'est qu'alors que Finnick la remarqua, inconsciente comme Annie, au pied de l'estrade où Declan était torturé. Une des institutrices du district. La mère de Declan.

Finnick s'avança vers la femme mais un bras lui barra rapidement la route.  
-Si tu interviens, apprête-toi à le rejoindre, grommela un pêcheur.

Le regard de Finnick passa de la femme au pacificateur. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, certainement originaire du Deux, et dont la violence était connue de tous. Il laissait de longues secondes s'écouler entre chacun de ses coups afin, disait-il, que sa victime sente la douleur s'immiscer dans chacun de ses nerfs. Il abattit une nouvelle fois son fouet, déclenchant un nouveau râle de douleur. Plus faible. Le coup suivant arracha un lambeau de chair, mettant à nu une de ses vertèbres. L'homme s'avança et écrasa la zone de sa botte, créant un nouvel hurlement du garçon, les traits déformés par la douleur.

-Voilà ce qui arrive district Quatre quand on ose refuser toute la bonté du Capitole ! s'exclama le pacificateur.

Il appuya jusqu'à provoquer un craquement puis repris son acte de flagellation. Bientôt, les cris s'affaiblissaient, se transformant en râle. Les chairs déchiquetées, le visage convulsé ne suffisaient plus à exprimer toute la souffrance du garçon.

Un dernier coup claqua, plus sec et fort que les autres.

-Le soleil et les charognards termineront le boulot, annonça-t-il en posant son fouet couvert de sang.

Declan suffoquait. Dans quelques minutes, il serait mort, la torture et un district qui ne bouge pas pour dernier souvenir.

Verna se leva de son siège et s'avança vers la femme évanouie.  
-Qu'on la ramène chez elle ! ordonna-t-elle avant de partir vers l'hôtel de ville sans adresser un seul regard à la victime ou aux pacificateurs.  
Finnick s'avança rapidement vers l'institutrice. Du sang avait giclé au pied de l'estrade et l'on entendait encore le ricanement du bourreau regardant l'agonie de sa victime. Finnick se pencha auprès de la femme. Deux hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas était déjà présent. Une haine profonde animèrent leurs regards quand ils croisèrent celui de Finnick.  
-Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi Odair ! annonça Asphodèle derrière lui.  
Puis, se rapprochant de lui, il lui chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix où transparaissait une évidente aversion :  
-Alors, ça fait quoi de collaborer avec des gens qui réservent cette même fin à ton frère ? Dans quelques jours tout au plus, tu regretteras d'avoir fait amis-amis avec eux.  
Se relevant, il ajouta :  
-Tu ne peux pas jouer sur tous les tableaux Finnick.

**...**  
**..**

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon avec une étrange rapidité, comme si lui aussi désirait mettre fin à cette éprouvante journée. Un silence inhabituel avait empli la maison du petit Capitole. Aslinn était montée dans sa chambre dont elle avait fermé la porte, signe de vouloir rester seule. Finnick, assis dans le salon, se raccrochait au rythme régulier d'un métronome. Chacun savait que l'autre pensait à Swel. Finnick ne pouvait s'empêcher de visualiser son frère, frappé par des lanières de cuir et de métal, le corps déchiqueté, sous les rires gars d'un pacificateur et les regards absents du district.

Trois coups portés à la porte le firent revenir à la réalité. Tout était noir. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge l'informa que cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était enfermé dans ses pensées.  
Il se leva et alla ouvrir pensant découvrir une Mags inquiète pour son protégé. Elle seule avait l'habitude de débarquer à tout instant du jour ou de la nuit. Il tenta d'afficher un sourire rassurant qui se transforma en surprise quand il vit Annie lui faire face.  
La jeune fille, seule, debout sur le seuil de la porte, avait l'air hésitante. Dans sa main droite, elle portait la poupée de nœud que Finnick lui avait fait un peu plus tôt.

-Bonsoir, dit-elle simplement.  
-Bonsoir, répondit Finnick en lui faisant signe d'entrer.  
Pour toute réponse, Annie lui tendit le petit objet en corde.  
-Merci pour la poupée, mais je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi.  
Ses yeux étaient gonflées et son bras -portant un bandage d'Asclée au poignet- tremblait.  
-On en a tous besoin. Garde-là.  
Annie hésita et baissa le bras. Elle adressa un léger sourire à Finnick, fit un pas en arrière puis revint, toujours aussi hésitante.  
-Je suis désolée...  
-Désolée de quoi ?  
-De te causer des ennuis alors que ton frère...  
Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Finnick ferma la porte derrière lui et annonça :  
-Tu n'y es pour rien. Pour rien du tout. Viens.

Il emmena Annie sur la plage éclairée du petit Capitole. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, d'entendre la mer, de ne pas être seul et face à ce dernier point, Annie semblait dans le même état. Ils s'assirent sur le sable, tournés vers l'étendue d'eau sombre.

-Tu ne me déteste plus ? demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Tout le district me hait pourtant depuis la dernière gerbe.  
-Mais c'est plus compliqué que cela...  
Finnick la regarda, intrigué de cette pensée loin de la haine aveugle dont il avait fait l'objet.  
-Le vieux Erward s'est perdu dans la drogue, d'autres se saoulent ou se mutilent, expliqua-t-elle, toi tu te perds sur le corps des femmes du Capitole, cela ne fait pas de toi un associé pour autant. C'est juste une issue de secours, quelque chose pour oublier. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à trouver, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
-On n'oublie jamais Annie. Oublier n'est qu'une illusion qui fait trop de mal pour l'effleurer. L'arène fait partie de notre histoire, de ce qu'on est aujourd'hui.  
La jeune fille se tut, elle semblait ne plus vraiment être là.  
-Annie... murmura Finnick pour la sortir de ce moment d'absence.  
-Je voulais aller au marché pour acheter de l'alcool mais je n'ai même pas eu la force de tenir jusque là, murmura-t-elle. Une pacificatrice est venue ce soir, elle a dit vouloir prendre de mes nouvelles mais elle m'a surtout menacée. Si mes jours s'arrêtent avant la Tournée, mes parents le paieront. Alors c'est cela être un vainqueur ? Rester coûte que coûte pour les désirs du Capitole.  
-Oui c'est cela, répondit Finnick.  
Annie enlaça ses jambes et son air absent refit surface.

Finnick se leva, lui murmura revenir rapidement et partir vers sa maison. Il grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre, saisit une bobine de corde et redescendit. Annie n'avait pas bougé.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._


	7. Plan d'évasion

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier __**Clovely**__ et __**Caprice**__ pour leur review. Merci beaucoup, c'est très encourageant et ça me touche beaucoup._

_Voici le septième chapitre de cette fanfiction pour lequel j'ai longtemps hésité entre deux titres : "Plan d'évasion" aurait aussi bien pu se nommer "Treize"._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Plan d'évasion**

La thérapie de la corde comme l'appelait Mags et qui consistait à créer des nœuds pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent, ne fut pas un grand succès auprès d'Annie. Rapidement, la jeune fille lâchait la corde, l'esprit absent, et des événements anodins pouvaient déclencher des crises de panique la figeant dans la torpeur. Cependant, entre deux moments d'angoisse, Finnick et Annie réussissaient à nouer la corde dans des nœuds plus ou moins complexes et à discuter de choses d'une apparente banalité. La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque les deux gagnants reprirent le chemin de leur habitation.

Le lendemain matin, Finnick trouva Aslinn plongée dans des feuilles de papiers, entrain d'écrire et de tracer diverses lignes fébrilement. Elle avait un visage déterminé bien que ses yeux étaient rougis de larmes.  
-Viens voir, appela-t-elle.  
Finnick s'approcha et découvrit un schéma reliant l'hôtel de ville à la gare et où figuraient des annotations de noms de certains riverains et de spécificités de la route. Certains étaient entourés de couleurs. Elle attrapa un crayon de bois et nota en haut de la feuille : _je t'expliquerais sur la plage. _Manifestement Aslinn craignait de nouveau la présence de micros indiscrets dans la maison et sans ajouter un mot, elle plia la feuille et la glissa dans sa poche.

-J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit, dit-elle une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint un lieu calme et dégagé. C'est hors de question que Swel subisse le même sort de Declan, il faut le faire s'évader.  
-Tu es sérieuse ? l'interrompit-il.  
-Bien sûr. Aujourd'hui commencent les jours de Gloire du district vainqueur, cela veut dire qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, en tant que mentor, tu pourras accéder assez souvent à l'hôtel de ville.  
-Là où est enfermé Swel, compléta Finnick.  
Elle déplia son schéma et le montra à Finnick.  
-La principale difficulté va être de le faire sortir de l'hôtel de ville. Ensuite, il faudra passer par cette allée, dit-elle en montrant une petite ruelle entourée de bleu, on pourra compter sur le voilier pour nous aider, ajouta-t-elle en désignant un carré rouge encerclé. Contre un bakchich...  
Elle s'arrêta en voyant l'air soucieux de son cousin.  
-Tu crois que je fabule...  
-Et les pacificateurs ? Les alarmes ? Les dénoncements ? Ils sont où sur ton schéma ?  
Aslinn froissa la feuille dans ses mains et des larmes de colère apparurent dans ses yeux.  
-Je veux juste trouver une solution !  
-Je sais, se reprit-il. Mais t'avoir aussi dans les geôles du district me fait plus que peur.  
Avec douceur, il caressa les cheveux de sa cousine, comme quand elle était enfant, lui ouvrit la main et déplia le schéma pour redonner espoir à la jeune fille et à son plan. Dans un coin, était entouré le chiffre 13.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
Aslinn essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.  
-Le district Treize. L'objectif final.  
-Le district Treize est une zone nucléaire, il n'existe plus.  
Aslinn détacha son regard du schéma et le fixa sur l'horizon.

-Quand tu étais aux Hunger Games, il n'y avait pas un jour où je n'étais pas pétrifiée de peur. Swel tentait de me rassurer avec des contes et des légendes pleines d'espoir. Un jour, il m'a parlé d'un peuple d'apparence faible mais très courageux qui se battait contre un tyran. Chaque jour, des innocents mourraient dans les combats, tués par le tyran, alors, pour stopper ce massacre, un groupe de villageois qui était aussi rusé, se fit passer pour vaincu et se cacha sous terre, laissant leur village être détruit. Le tyran, pensant avoir gagné, se vantait naïvement de sa victoire partout où il allait, mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que sous terre, les villageois organisaient une offensive et quand le tyran s'y attendit le moins, ils l'attaquèrent et remportèrent ce combat que tous jugeaient pourtant perdu d'avance. Ce n'est pas qu'un conte qu'il inventait, ajouta-t-elle après un temps. Il disait que ces villageois étaient là, quelque part, à veiller sur nous, et que quand tu serais revenus des jeux, on irait les rejoindre pour les aider à vaincre le tyran.  
-Personne ne veille sur nous dans l'arène.  
-Je sais mais...  
-C'est une histoire, et Swel a toujours aimé te raconter des histoires porteurs de message, acquiesça-t-il.  
-Oui.

Un peuple qui se bat contre un tyran, un village détruit, cela faisait écho avec tant de force à la révolte des districts et à la destruction du Treize, des années auparavant. Finnick reporta son attention sur le schéma d'Aslinn.  
-Un jeudi par mois, une cargaison d'huîtres perlières part en train vers le Un. Ce serait plus prudent qu'un train en direction du Capitole.  
-Alors tu es partant ?  
-Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est hors de question que mon frère finisse comme Declan. Il faut tenter.

**...  
..**

Le lendemain de l'exécution de Declan eut lieu le jour des Cadeaux. Toute trace d'échafaud avait disparu de la grande place lorsque les caméras étaient revenues du Capitole pour filmer la distribution de nourriture aux habitants du district : farine, huile, maïs, fruits et même de la viande et des sucreries étaient livrés à chaque famille. Cette année, le district Quatre ne mourra pas de faim. Les carrières allaient pouvoir en profiter pour obtenir un entraînement dans de meilleures conditions. Les caméras du Capitole restèrent pour le lendemain : le jour de repos, lors duquel des comédiens et des danseurs venaient présenter un spectacle -à la gloire de Panem et du président Snow- à la population. Durant toutes les festivités suivant la fin des jeux, le nouveau gagnant des Hunger Games était filmé et suivi par des journalistes du Capitole. Cependant, Finnick se rendit rapidement compte que sa popularité surpassant de loin celle d'Annie, de nombreuses caméras restaient fixées sur lui, l'obligeant à garder constamment un sourire charmeur envers le Capitole. Un seul faux pas et Aslinn le paierait. Néanmoins, cela le contraignait à laisser sa cousine préparer seule l'évasion de Swel. Au fil des discussions, elle récoltait des informations sur les geôles et les pacificateurs les gardant. Finnick, de son côté, repérait les défauts et l'architecture générale de l'hôtel de ville. Une grande baie vitrée donnait notamment dans des jardins qui n'étaient jamais surveillés.  
Tessa semblait avoir remarqué l'attitude de Finnick mais distrayait avec tant de spontanéité les caméras du Capitole quand il s'intéressait aux éléments sensibles de l'hôtel de ville qu'il suspecta rapidement Aslinn de l'avoir mise au courant.

Une autre journée des jours de Gloire fut consacrée aux séances photos. À nouveau, la présence de Finnick et Tessa fut requise. Les autres vainqueurs pouvaient s'y joindre, mais pour les deux plus populaires auprès du Capitole, leur absence aurait été vu comme intolérable. D'après un journaliste du Capitole, Annie était tellement invisible à la caméra qu'il avait l'impression de faire un reportage sur les anciens gagnants du Quatre et non sur la nouvelle.  
Pourtant, Annie faisait de nombreux efforts quand on la questionnait sur sa nouvelle vie ou sur ses passions, mais ses crises d'angoisse et d'absence survenaient dès qu'un seul élément lui rappelant les Hunger Games était abordé. Rapidement, un responsable de la communication du Capitole fit rédiger un texte pseudo-médical qu'il demanda à un médecin du district de lire. Celui-ci annonça officiellement et face à tout Panem que depuis de nombreuses années, Annie Cresta souffrait de folie douce mais que, fort heureusement, les Hunger Games n'avaient en rien empiré son état et que cette victoire montrait qu'il était possible à tous de remporter les jeux sans crainte.  
-Mais quelle bande de manipulateurs ! avait murmuré Tessa face à ce discours.  
Néanmoins, les journées de festivité consacrées au vainqueur furent bien plus courtes que celles consacrés, il y a cinq ans de cela, à la victoire de Finnick et avant même la fin de la semaine, les caméras étaient prêtes à rentrer au Capitole, préférant montrer des rediffusions des meilleurs moments des jeux qu'une candidate amorphe.

La dernière journée de présence des caméras du Capitole fut employée aux acclamations du Quatre envers leur nouvelle championne avec un plan particulièrement long sur les enfants de l'école chantant l'hymne de Panem.  
-Qu'ils sont jeunes et encore innocents, chuchota une femme à l'oreille de Finnick durant l'enregistrement de la séquence.  
Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à Fana, une journaliste du Capitole qui savait mieux que quiconque broder autour de n'importe quelle situation pour en faire des moments de gloire pour Panem. Nul doute qu'elle avait été dépêchée sur place afin de transformer les longs moments d'absence d'Annie en passage de voix off captivante. Il savait ce qu'elle attendait de lui mais il ne répondit rien. Il ne lui restait que trop peu de temps avant de voir se refermer les occasions d'accéder à toutes les zones de l'Hôtel de ville et d'y récolter des moyens de sauver Swel. Cette journée était la dernière.  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de moi pour filmer cette scène, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Finnick ne réagissait pas.  
Fana était présente à toutes les réunions mondaines du Capitole où il avait eu l'occasion d'aller, cela signifiait qu'elle gravitait dans les hautes sphères de Panem, mais sans ordre d'un supérieur, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à lui rendre.  
Les yeux de la femme dévorèrent le corps du garçon.  
-L'air marin est si différent de celui du parfum des roses du Capitole, souffla-t-elle à Finnick.

L'allusion aux roses.  
Le président Snow l'avait loué à cette femme.

Il s'était trompé. Fana était assez haut placé pour l'avoir. Les temps de présence au Capitole ne leur suffisaient plus, les ordres sexuels de Snow s'invitaient directement dans le district.  
-N'y a-t-il pas un endroit, près de l'océan, où nous pourrions nous entretenir seul à seul ?  
-Si, bien sûr, répondit le jeune homme.

**...  
..**

Fana caressait le torse du jeune homme au rythme des vagues s'échouant à quelques mètres d'eux. La tête au creux de son cou, elle se délectait du moment en murmurant des phrases qu'il écoutait à peine.

-Tu n'es pas là, chuchota-t-elle en faisant courir sa main le long du bras du vainqueur.  
Finnick lui saisit sa main et y déposa un baiser avant de démentir.  
-Non, tu n'es pas là, répéta Fana, ton esprit est ailleurs, cela se voit.  
Elle soupira en se tournant et ramena son chemisier sur ses épaules avant de reporter son attention sur le corps du jeune homme.

-On m'a dit que tu aimais les bijoux, je pourrais t'en faire envoyer quelques-uns du Capitole.  
C'était ainsi que les femmes du Capitole pensaient se faire pardonner leur abus. L'argent, les bijoux, vaguement opportuniste, Finnick les avait toujours accepté, mais face à la pensée continuelle de son frère, cette attitude le répugnait.  
-Non merci, répondit-il. J'en ai déjà plus que je ne peux en porter.  
-Mais la mode change si vite ! ria Fana.  
Elle vint à nouveau se blottir contre la peau cuivrée du garçon et recommença ses caresses en phase avec le murmure de la mer.

-Tu penses à ton frère, nota-t-elle soudain.  
Finnick tressaillit et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard de méfiance.  
-Je suis journaliste Finnick, je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses.  
-Journaliste au Capitole.  
Elle posa ses lèvres contre la poitrine du jeune homme et susurra :  
-Journaliste au Capitole, envoyé pour être sûre qu'aucune des sombres histoires du district Quatre n'entache les jours de Gloire. Cela demande bien des informations allant de l'ennuyant présent d'Annie au passé de Larsh, en passant par des condamnations plus récentes.  
-Larsh ? répéta Finnick surprit d'entendre la pacificatrice citée dans ce qui pourrait représenter une menace.  
-De vieilles histoires, abrégea-t-elle.

Un élément pour faire pression sur Verna, voilà ce qu'ils leur manquaient dans leur plan. Si un élément de son passé pouvait mettre en danger son autorité, la donne serait différente. Verna avait pour ordre de ne pas agir directement contre Finnick sans en référer au Capitole avant : il était une monnaie d'échange bien trop précieuse pour Panem. Si elle avait des choses à cacher, cela lui laisserait le temps de trouver un arrangement avec la pacificatrice. Peut-être même pourrait-il arriver à un compromis pour accéder aux geôles. C'était un plan risqué mais il n'avait guère d 'avantages pour l'instant et rien à perdre à tenter d'obtenir quelques informations.

Finnick déposa un baiser sur le bras de Fana. Son statut pourrait finalement lui être plus utile qu'il ne l'avait cru.  
-Quelles histoires ?  
-Cela t'intéresse vraiment ?  
-J'aime les histoires bien plus que les bijoux.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre ! En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques. Positives ou négatives, toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre._


End file.
